The effects of magic (MMFG)
This is how the effects of magic are revealed in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. Mal and the other EG Mixels walks away, The Frosticons and the Flexers relax outside, Then the Infernites and Sci-Mike looks and hides from it, Lunk pets a turtle, Then Flain and the others appear Lunk (EG): Do you wanna give him a treat? joins them Flain (EG): Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle him pet into school. Kraw (EG): Not just one. open a backpack reveal to be a few pets Flain (EG): Oh, wow. All I have is Lillipup. opens a backpack revealing to be Lillipup Liilipup: panting Flurr (EG): It really is uncanny. Does he talk? Flain (EG): Um, not that I know of. pets Lillipup Slumbo (EG): Congratulations on winning, by the way. Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it. Flain (EG): No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves. Balk (EG): That sounds awful. beat Here. Hold this. holds a cute bunny Flain (EG): Um, why? Tentro (EG): Holding a bunny always makes me feel better. Flain (EG): Well, that's ridiculous. But... Ooh. It actually kind of works. I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to me? Lunk (EG): You looked like you needed it. The Frosticons and The Flexers Max into Frosticon Max and the Flexer Max Flain (EG): Cool. the Device opens and Drains their powers, Then the 2 Tears opens, A Jackalope appears and gives Lillipup a Chase, They keep chasing Flain (EG): Lillipup, Watch out! got hit by Magic energy Flain (EG): Lillipup! closes the Device and holds Lillipup Flain (EG): Lillipup, are you okay? Lillipup: Um, I think so. Flain (EG) and Lillipup: and runs off Lunk (EG): sighs Bye. As Flain runs in pursuit, Lillipup follows him Lillipup: Flain, come on! Wait for me! Flain hides into the Locker Vulk (EG): What are you hiding from? Zorch (EG): A monster? Sci-Mike: Or a devil? Lillipup: panting Why did you run away like that? opens the locker Flain (EG): Um, oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing guys, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog! Lillipup: Yeah. Weird, right? Flain (EG): Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go? Vulk (EG): Well, Lillipup can talk. Lillipup: Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too. Sci-Mike: Yeah, That's right. Zorch (EG): Easy on the questions. Flain (EG): Sorry. Lillipup: All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy. Dr. X: Flain. Zorch (EG): He's coming! Flain (EG): Quick! Hide in here! hides Lillipup into the Locker, Dr. X appears Dr. X: Who are you talking to? Flain (EG): Um, myself. It's a nervous habit. Were you looking for me? Dr. X: Indeed I was. Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same nice guys who were so interested in you, don't you think? Flain (EG): Uhh. I don't know. Dr. X: Perhaps you should get to know them after all. Flain (EG): Why me? Vulk (EG): But I thought you didn't want him to. Zorch (EG): Why is that? Dr. X: Let's just say I'm covering my bases. Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success. Sci-Mike: Don't worry. We'll make that happens. Right, Flain, buddy? Flain: Yeah, Spying feels kind of...wrong. Dr. X: Well, it's your decision, Flain. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance. On second thought, yes, it does. Dr. X leaves, Lillipup pops out of the locker Lillipup: Boy. I saw a photo of the Dazzlings and their second leader in there. Vulk (EG): Man, he's awful. What are you gonna do? Flain (EG): sighs I don't know, Guys. I don't know. Mal and the 24 Eg Mixels are walking in the hallway Lunk (EG): All I did was hand Flain a bunny. Then We max up. Mal: I just don't get it. Wiztastics' and Spikels powers came out when they made us outfits. The Glorp Corp's and the Electroids' when they fixed the party and now Frosticons and Flexers. Flurr (EG): And then Flain's pendant thingy just pulled the power right out of me. We couldn't even stand up. Zaptor (EG): Like me at the party! Magnifo (EG): Or me right before we met Flain! Mal: So he's stealing powers? Krader (EG): I don't know. He doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type. Mal: Yeah, but he had something to do with closing the portal. If his pendant can pull in power, maybe it stole the portal, too. Zoey (Total Drama): Well, Tell us what is going on in this world. Lunk (EG): How? Mal: I don't know. And the mixel or person or leader who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now. Teslo (EG): Which is too bad, because Flain knows everything about magic and portals and magical portals and portable magics! opens the door Chomly (EG): For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts. And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about. Shuff (EG): Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright. look see the whole Tri-cross Really field, Archery, Speed-skating and Motorcycle Volectro (EG): Oh my goodness! Mal: Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill? Seismo (EG): Magnifo I don't suppose you made motocross outfits. Magnifo (EG): Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course I did! picks up 2 Motocross Costumes, One Light Brown for Gobba and Dark Blue and Light Blue for Mal Dr. X Prepares to Tri-cross really for their plans Dr. X: You will race in pairs. Krog and Globert will handle the motocross. Krog (EG): Yes! Dr. X: Kamzo and Meltus have requested the short track. Kamzo and Meltus: five each other Dr. X: Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Flain and Vaka-Waka will start us off. Vaka-Waka (EG): sweetly Well, that's just marvelous! sourly If you wanna lose before we even start! Dr. X: Given that Flain won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that he will be able to pull him weight here. Won't you? Sci-Mike: Flain (EG) You'll do great. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts